Material conditioners have long been used in processing strip material used in connection with mass production or manufacturing systems. In a manufacturing system, a strip material (e.g., a metal) is typically removed from a coiled quantity of the strip material. However, uncoiled rolled metal or strip material may have certain undesirable characteristics such as, for example, coil set, longbow, crossbow, etc. due to shape defects and internal residual stresses resulting from the manufacturing process of the strip material and/or storing the strip material in a coiled configuration.
To achieve a desired material condition, a strip material removed from a coil often requires conditioning (e.g., flattening and/or leveling) prior to subsequent processing in a roll forming machine, a stamping machine, a laser cutter and/or other machine(s). For optimum part production, a strip material should have uniform flatness along its cross-section and longitudinal length and be free from any shape defects and any internal residual stresses. Flatteners and/or levelers can substantially flatten a strip material to eliminate shape defects and/or release the internal residual stresses as the strip material is uncoiled from the coil roll.